


Memories

by Autumn_witch23



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Plot Twists, Secrets, Strangers to Lovers, Temporary Amnesia, liars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_witch23/pseuds/Autumn_witch23
Summary: Algo faltaba en su vida pero no sabía que, o más bien no podía recordarlo, Taeyong solo sabía lo que Jaehyun, su esposo le había dicho.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 3





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Mi insomnio me hizo escribir esto, espero lo disfruten. ♥

Algo faltaba en su vida pero no sabía que, o más bien no podía recordarlo, Taeyong sabía que había tenido un accidente hace un par de meses, se lo había dicho su esposo; Jaehyun.

Fue un accidente que tuvo mientras manejaba hacia su trabajo, a pesar de que su auto había sufrido pérdida total él solo había recibido un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para causarle una amnesia que se suponía era temporal, el doctor había asegurado que con el tiempo sus recuerdos aparecerían de forma paulatina, y es que aún podía recordar la sensación de extrañeza al verse solo en aquella habitación del hospital, lo desorientado que se sintió y el temor que recorrió su cuerpo al no reconocer al extraño frente a él, Taeyong lo había alejado en cuanto noto sus intenciones de abrazarlo, Jaehyun se sintió bastante dolido por la acción del menor, incluso había hecho un esfuerzo por no llorar en frente de él.

Cuando el doctor se acercó a él y le explicó lo sucedido Taeyong llamó a Jaehyun para que confirmara que era su esposo, el castaño le había mostrado fotos de ellos dos juntos e incluso sus anillos de bodas, todo se sentía tan ajeno, se sentía mal consigo mismo por no poder reconocer a la persona que amaba. Por suerte Jaehyun había sido atento y comprensivo con él, incluso le propuso empezar todo de nuevo, juraba que lo conquistaria de nuevo y en efecto había cumplido su palabra pues Taeyong no podía pedir por una mejor pareja, Jaehyun realmente era el hombre se sus sueños. Era perfecto. 

Pero había días en los que Taeyong extrañaba a su familia, al parecer pocos meses después de su boda él y Jaehyun se habían mudado a Europa por una propuesta de trabajo, cada vez que preguntaba cuando volverían a corea el castaño respondía con calma que eso ocurriría en cuanto el recordará más cosas. 

—No querrás preocupar a tu madre con tu accidente, aparte estoy seguro que tu padre me mataría por no haberte cuidado lo suficiente

Taeyong negaba, no quería ser una carga, y tampoco quería que Jaehyun fuera mal visto por su familia, él ni siquiera había sido culpable de su accidente. El responsable había sido algún conductor que iba a exceso de velocidad y lo había sacado del carril, no lo habían podido atrapar pues se dio a la fuga y en la zona donde se accidentó no había vigilancia. Aún así Taeyong agradecía seguir vivo. 

Miraba las pequeñas gotas de agua deslizarse por su ventana, le resultaba agradable el oír el sonido de la lluvia. Estaba seguro de que siempre había estado en la lista de sus sonidos favoritos, ese y la risa de Jaehyun. 

—¿Quieres un poco de té? —volteo mirando a Jaehyun, estaba parado con una taza de té caliente en su mano, Taeyong asintió y la tomó, Jaehyun le sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos y se acercó para besar su frente, siempre estaba atento a él. 

—Está rico —Taeyong le dijo después de tomar un sorbo de la bebida. 

—Me alegra, te ayudará a dormir 

—Gracias 

Había noches en las que dormir era difícil, se sentía frustrado por los pocos avances que tenía, aunque sabía que eso podía ser negativo para su recuperación, sus recuerdos volverían a él poco a poco. 

Y era cierto, cuando Taeyong recordó el nombre sus mascota de la infancia lloro de felicidad, Jaehyun se había acercado a él y lo había abrazó mientras le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de él. 

Pero en sueños Taeyong podía verse a sí mismo atrapado en paredes invisibles, intentaba avanzar hacia la nada pero no podía, era como si algo lo retuviera y no le dejara avanzar, a lo lejos podía notar una silueta; Taeyong tenía miedo, se quería alejar pero no podía y cuando menos lo esperaba era consumido por la oscuridad.  
Despertaba llorando y sintiendo su corazón latir de forma desesperada, Jaehyun lo atraía a su pecho y lo abrazaba tratando de consolarlo; Taeyong se aferraba de forma desesperada a él, muchas veces el castaño lo besaba y arrullaba hasta que conseguía dormir de nuevo. 

Con el tiempo había podido sentirse mejor, las noches ya no le daban tanto miedo, no desde que había juntado la valentía suficiente para poder pedirle un poco de intimidad a Jaehyun. Taeyong se había sentido avergonzado y en cierta manera inseguro; mientras que su cuerpo era frágil y pequeño, Jaehyun era fuerte y músculoso, temia no cumplir con las expectativas del castaño. 

—Yo amo cada parte de tu cuerpo Taeyong —le había asegurado la "primera" vez que habían hecho el amor, Taeyong sabía que no era la primera pero Jaehyun lo hizo sentir especial y seguro, había sido delicado pero también lo había llevado al límite, le agradaba la forma en la que podía ser cariñoso y dominante a la vez, Taeyong disfrutaba la dualidad de su esposo, se sentía bien cuando tenía su cálido cuerpo sobre él. 

Después de aquella vez era más recurrente tener sexo, no le desagrada en nada a Taeyong pues terminaba con la mente en blanco y lo suficientemente agotado para caer dormido por horas. 

Jaehyun había tenido que regresar al trabajo y lastimosamente no podía estar con él todo el día como solía hacer al principio, Taeyong se sintió un poco triste pero no podía hacer nada, a pesar de que el castaño le había dicho que podía salir a dar un paseo o algo por el estilo Taeyong se negó, no quería admitir que tenía miedo de salir y perderse por lo que optó por pasar su tiempo en casa, lo que sí es que había comprado una pecera y peces para poder hacer un acuario. 

También había tomado un pequeño curso de origami en línea pero cuando sus hojas terminaron decidió ir a buscar unas al estudio de Jaehyun, esperaba no se molestara por entrar sin permiso, era una de las pocas habitaciones que Jaehyun le había pedido no entrar, pues según él su desorden estaba así para que pudiera encontrar sus cosas, algo que sólo él entendía.

Taeyong entró con cuidado y efectivamente la habitación estaba bastante desordenada, con cuidado busco en los cajones del escritorio a ver si encontraba algo, encontro un par de hojas blancas, justo cuando estaba por irse de la habitación miro hacia una pila de papeles y su respiración se aceleró.

Se veía la primera plana de un diario cuyo titular era, "joven perdido, Lee Taeyong, si alguien sabe algo favor de llamar al xxx-xxx-xxx, se dará recompensa" 

Taeyong se quedó helado al leer la noticia, con manos temblorosas tomó el papel y lo leyó, la nota había sido publicado hace 8 meses, los mismos desde que había despertado en el hospital, había estado viviendo a base de mentiras, Jaehyun sabía de esto y lo mantuvo oculto. Taeyong sabía que debía abandonar esa casa, tenía que irse antes de que Jaehyun llegara, sin pensarlo más corrió hacia la sala y busco las llaves del auto, Jaehyun se había ido en la camioneta que pertenecía a su trabajo, esta era su única oportunidad. 

Corrió y tratando de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo encendió el auto, sabía que lo podía manejar, sólo tenía que concentrarse y mantener la calma, manejaría hasta encontrar una estación de policías y pediría ayuda. Se escuchaba como un plan sencillo, si se lo proponía lo podía lograr con éxito. 

Taeyong respiro hondo y empezó a manejar, iba bien; lo estaba logrando. Pero había algo que no sabía y era que había cámaras ocultas en toda la casa, por lo que antes de que pudiera salir del terreno Jaehyun le había bloqueado el paso. Taeyong solo lo miró negar antes de que se acercara a al auto y lo bajara, forcejeo pero fue inútil, no tenía la misma fuerza para hacerle frente. 

—No debiste hacer eso Taeyong —fue lo último que escucho antes de que su cabeza impactará sobre la dura superficie, Jaehyun solo suspiro y sollozo mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su frente, notaba como la sangre empezaba a brotar de su cabeza. 

—Lo mejor hubiera sido nunca dudar de mi amor, te dije que nunca te dejaría ir. 

Taeyong despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, miró a su alrededor y solo noto las paredes blancas de lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital. 

—Al fin despertó, le avisaré al doctor y a su acompañante —exclamó la enfermera cuando hacía su ronda. 

Taeyong vio como un hombre de cabello castaño y sonrisa amable se acercaba a él, cuando sonrio noto como dos hoyuelos adornaban sus mejillas, aquello se le hizo tierno. 

—Me alegra que estés despierto Taeyong

—Gracias, pero ¿quién eres? —Taeyong no reconocía a la persona enfrente de él y eso le causaba cierto malestar, sentía que ya había vivido ese momento. 

—Soy Jaehyun, tu esposo


End file.
